


Lost and Found

by supremegreendragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Comforting Bruce, Drinking, Hurt Hal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: After being stripped of his ring, Hal is under a severe state of depression. Could be seen as a romantic relationship or a platonic one. One-shot.





	Lost and Found

“You going to come in or just stand there and watch me drink my beer?” Hal didn’t bother to turn around. He didn’t need to. Even without his powers, he could feel those eyes boring a hole in his back. They were the same eyes who had looked at Hal with contempt countless of times before.

He heard someone stepping through his windows, then shutting them closed. Hal rubbed the finger where his ring used to be. His ring, which had given him half his identity, was now stripped from him forever. Who was Hal Jordan if not the Green Lantern? How could he go back to civilian life, after years of helping the Guardians? His whole purpose for existing was now gone.

Hal took another swig of his beer. Batman came in front of him, his hands tuck underneath his cape like the guy was cold or something. Batman’s narrowing eyes would’ve instilled fear in a normal person, but for Hal, he just wanted to roll his eyes at the intimidation act.

“You need something, Spooky? Or did you just want to call me an idiot one last time?”

“One last time?”

“Well….yeah. There’s no reason for us to ever see each other again,” why did Hal’s chest hurt just now? “I can’t help out in the Justice League anymore. Jon’s got you covered. So…I guess it’s goodbye soon, huh?”

“How much have you had to drink?”

“I am not drunk.”

Batman stepped a bit closer. The scowl on his face had softened considerably as he stared down at the broken man sitting on his couch. Hal gripped at his can a little more tightly, afraid that Batman was thinking about taking it away from him.

“Seriously. What do you want?” repeated Hal.

“You haven’t been looking for a job. You haven’t been sleeping well at night. You haven’t been eating much of anything or taking care of yourself in any sense of the word….”

“Tell me you didn’t come here just to nag me.”

“I came to help.”

Hal cracked up laughing, because that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Then he remembered that Batman wasn’t someone who joked, so he stopped. He looked up at Batman, trying to gage his sincerity.

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Come with me. I’ll let you stay at my house until you’re on your feet.”

Batman reached out his hand, but Hal didn’t take it. After Hal was over his initial shock, a nasty glare formed on his face.

“The fuck? No, I’m not staying with you.”

“You’re in a severe state of depression.”

“I’m also an adult, _Dad._ I can’t believe you just offered to keep me as a pet. What am I supposed to say to that? Thank you?”

“It’s not an offer,” Batman’s voice was low.

“An order?”

The silence that followed was enough of an answer in of itself. Hal stood up and proceeded to back away from the Dark Knight. This apartment didn’t have enough space to run very far. If all else failed, Hal could still pack a punch.

“You know I hate being ordered around, Spooky.”

“Jordan, don’t make this difficult.”

He dodged the can that Hal threw at him with ease. Hal made a dash for the front door, even though he knew his escape was a futile waste of time. Batman grabbed both wrists and stopped him in his tracks. If Hal had his ring, he would’ve whipped up a hammer and slammed it hard on top of Batman’s head. Instead, he settled with struggling. But it was like fighting against a two-ton boulder. It also didn’t help that days without eating a decent meal had zapped Hal’s energy.

“Let go of me!” Hal was already breathless. Meanwhile Batman had barely broken up a sweat, “You can’t do this to me, Bruce! I know my rights. If you think you’re going to kidnap me, I’ll….I’ll…”

“Hal,” it was the first time Batman had used his first name so softly.

The one word was like a magic spell. Hal’s entire body went slack, no longer fighting the other man. Batman pulled him into a loving embrace. Hal was too grateful to be embarrassed, as Batman rubbed circles into his back – a means of soothing him. Hal sank into Batman’s shoulders. If he wasn’t so numb, he might’ve even cried. Finally, he pulled away.

“Better?” Batman asked, completely concerned for him.

“Yeah. I…..let me pack.”

Batman nodded and Hal even managed a small smile. Who knew Spooky had a soft side? Maybe things would turn out alright after all.


End file.
